time_travelers_netfandomcom-20200213-history
7D Entities
Seventh Dimension Entities originate from the seventh dimension, the highest accessible dimension. They are typically characterized by being rather powerful, having an association with a particular type of crystal, and abnormalities in communication. 7D entities have an alien method of thinking compared to other entities, and as such their exact intentions can be difficult to grasp. They seldom take interest in the multiverse as a whole outside of their home dimensions. That being said, they tend to take interest in particular subjects, such as individuals or planets. The abilities of a 7D entity vary from the individual, but they are often marked by powerful dimensional travel abilities. Whatever abilities a 7D entity have, they are typically extremely proficient in them. Crystal Associations Each different 7D entity has an associated crystal, which is the calling card that marks their abilities and appearance. Anything that has been influenced by a 7D entity will typically have the crystals associated with that entity either around them or on their body. As 7D entities typically do not have a known name, they are typically referred by their crystal associations. In addition, 7D crystals may be associated with other entities. Sapphire The Sapphire entity appears as a blue lobster. She appears mysteriously at random intervals, and tends to play music when she appears. Ruby The Ruby entity appears as a beautiful man with glittering crimson red skin and small ruby horns. He wears black lip eye makeup. His eyelashes are long and black. The scleras in his eyes are black, and his irises are made out of ruby with black seven-pointed star pupils. He has bright white demon-like teeth. He has long fingernails, sharp and made out of ruby. His hair is black and hangs at his shoulders. His height is approximately seven feet tall. He is wearing nothing but lacks genitalia, and lacks bodyhair. His body has several large clean holes in it, with ruby instead of flesh lying inside. Massive ruby dragon wings sprawl out from his back, with multiple holes in them. He is responsible for Skak's armor and somewhat allied with him. In addition, he gave Arcturus his ruby arm due to the fact he sliced off his arm in a bid of annoyance. Black Diamond The Black Diamond lacks a physical form of any kind. Red Beryl Her form is that of a woman with pale pink skin. She has soft human-looking eyes, with pink irises. Her hair is long and fluffy, colored a deep pink-red. It flows without the presence of gravity. On top of her head are pinkish red antlers made out of red beryl. There are holes in her torso, lined with Red Beryl, which resemble the inside of a geode. She does not wear any clothes, but lacks any genitals. The Red Beryl being has been known to communicate solely through loud incomprehensible screaming. She has some unknown connection with Victor, as his body features her crystals. Pruskite Main article: The Librarian The Pruskite associated entity is The Librarian. Although he is not native to 7D, his long-term exposure to the dimension has essentially transformed him into an entity, with his own associated crystal due to the lack of influence from other entities. Bismuth Not much is known about the Bismuth entity, other than the fact they have some sort of connection with Calamity and are the origin of some of his power. White Opal Main Article: Iris BijouCategory:Species